Yugoslaviaball
Yugoslaviaball |nativename = Jugoslavijalopta Југославијалопта|image = HatNn3e.png |reality = Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia |government = Federal one-party socialist republic |personality = Very friendly, Neutral/Peaceful Countryball |language = Serbo-Croatian, Macedonian, Slovene |capital = Belgradeball |founded = 1945 (1941 as Užice) |predecessor = Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball|ended = 1991 |affiliation = |friends = Australiaball Austriaball Belgiumball Wants to join me but Soviet won’t let him Canadaball Chileball Chinaball Colombiaball Gives free cigars Czechoslovak Socialist Republicball Denmarkball East Germanyball Egyptball Finlandball Franceball PR Hungaryball Icelandball Indiaball Italyball Jamaicaball Japanball Liechtensteinball Luxembourgball Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball Maltaball Mexicoball Monacoball Mongoliaball Netherlandsball North Koreaball Norwayball Omanball Paraguayball Peruball People's Republic of Polandball Portugalball Qatarball Romaniaball San Marinoball Saudi Arabiaball Spainball Swedenball Switzerlandball Turkeyball UKball USAball (sometimes) Uruguayball Vaticanball Venezuelaball Vietnamball Yemenball Zambiaball Iraqball and everybody who likes him.|enemies = Control Freak (sometimes) Bunker Lover (sometimes) Everybody who hates him and those who secede from him|successor = Bosniaball, Macedoniaball, Croatiaball, Sloveniaball, Serbia and Montenegroball|imagewidth = |intospace = YES!!! THERE IS A CONSPIRACY RUNNING BRO!!!! I WAS INTO SPACE!!! DON'T BELIEVE THE LIES OF THE US GOVERNMENT!!!! MAYBE HEARD OF THE YUGOSLAVIAN SPACE PROGRAM?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?|religion = Atheism Catholicism Orthodoxy Sunni Islam|likes = Everybody who likes him, His army, Tito|hates = Fascism, Nationalism, being Soviet puppet/satellte (but never was), Bill Clinton|status = No one know...|notes = I will be back!!!|bork = Yugo Yugo, Tito Tito|caption = Yugoslav stronk! Bratstvo i jedinstvo!|gender = Male|type = Slavic|military =4th stronkest army in Europe |food = Piroške, Burek, Ćevapi}}Yugoslaviaball '''is a historical slavic countryball that was composed of what is today Bosniaball, Croatiaball, Montenegroball, Macedoniaball, Serbiaball and Sloveniaball. Relatively big, it occupied most of the Balkan clay with his neighbors Bulgariaball, Albaniaball and Greeceball. Although Yugoslaviaball can into communism, he did not like Sovietball, was neutral and liberal communist, and had good relations with the West. Yugoslavia was never in NATOball or Warsaw Pactball. However, it mostly preferred to stay alone, he was always neutral, rich, powerful, relevant, popular and had the 4th stronkest army on world. Yugoslavia was always having a good time. Yugoslaviaball cannot into Nazism. Death In 1991 he heard some violent voices explode in his head which started the Yugoslav war. In 1992 he heard another violent voice in his head and Yugoslavia also ditched his communist goverment in 1992. Eventually in 1995 The Yugoslav wars ended and Yugoslaviaball was thought to have been dead in 1995. But he changed his name to Serbia and Montenegroball. So he was officially dead in 2006. As of 2006, the grounds that once belonged to Yugoslaviaball are now shared by Bosniaball, Croatiaball, Montenegroball, Macedoniaball, Serbiaball and Sloveniaball. Kosovoball proclaimed independence from Serbiaball in 2008, but it still remains largely unrecognized. All of them are somewhat debt ridden, as they all agreed to equally inherit Yugoslaviaball's debts after its death. Sloveniaball and Croatiaball can into Merkelreichtangle EU. Relationships * Austriaball - Best friend! * Czechoslovak Socialist Republicball - I like him, but he needs TITO in his life, to get free from Warsaw Pactball. * EUball - You guys are nice, but I won't join you. * Greeceball - Good friend! * Italyball - A nice neighbour, but he will never into good olive oil like me! '''TRST JE NAS! * NATOball same as Warsaw Pactball. * Romaniaball - Also a good friend! * USSRball - I am not going to be your puppet and stop sending assasins to kill me! * Switzerlandball - Nice guy, also neutral like me. * USAball - A very nice guy, but sometimes he is a very weird capitalist. * UNball - I am a founding member, and of lovings! * PSR Albaniaball - Hah yuo are not my friend you shqip aka "bunker shqip" yuo are paranoid Stalinist and Russian bootlicker aswell јеби се шкип * Warsaw Pactball Happy, that never into joined. Relationships with his sons * SR Croatiaball, SR Serbiaball, SR Bosnia and Herzegovinaball, SR Sloveniaball, SR Macedoniaball, SR Montenegroball, SAP Kosovoball and SAP Vojvodinaball- My children! I need to manage to hold all you together... How to draw Drawing Yugoslaviaball is easy: # Draw a black circle and divide it into three stripes with blue on top, white in the middle, and red at the bottom. # Draw in the mid a red star with a yellow border around it. # Draw eyes and you have finished. Gallery The_Breakup_of_Yugoslavia.png|Yugoslaviaball death WW2 Croatia.jpg comic 14.jpg Blank (6)-0.png|Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball, Yugoslavs before socialism. Blank (10).png|New Yugoslaviaball in WW3 country-balls-a-very-cold-war.png VLZfAyw.png Immigration Physics.png Yugoslavia7.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Da_Polandball_crew.png 9dlun2U.png Yugoslav sob story.png XgCL7j0.png Yugoslav.png Big and Weak.png Belgium Canada Croatia Czech France Hungary Netherlands Poland Romania UK USA USSR Yugoslavia - The Coldest War.jpg Quotes *"Smrt fašizmu, sloboda narodu!" - "(Death to fascism, freedom to the people!)" *"Živ(j)ela Jugoslavija" *"Bratstvo i jedinstvo!" *"Mi smo more krvi prolili za bratstvo i jedinstvo naših naroda. E nećemo nikome dozvoliti da nam dira ili da nam ruje iznutra, da se ruši to bratstvo i jedinstvo." *"Ide Tito preko Romanije." *"Po šumama i gorama." Links *Facebook *Instagram }} es:Yugoslaviaball hr:Jugoslavijaball ru:Югославия zh:社会主义南斯拉夫球 Category:Yugoslaviaball Category:Europe Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Slavic Category:Communism Category:Communist Category:Socialist Category:Bosniaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Serbiaball Category:Atheist Category:Three lines Category:Orthodox Category:Slovenian Speaking Countryball Category:Macedonian Speaking Countryball Category:Montenegrin Speaking Countryball Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Conspiracy Category:Bosnian Speaking Countryball Category:Central Europe Category:Southeast europe Category:Olympic Host Category:Serbo-Croatian speaking countryballs Category:Socialist Stateballs Category:Nazi Removers Category:Yugoslaviaball images Category:Dictatorship Category:Burger Removers Category:Genocide